Carbon Blades
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Las Vegas Challenge fic by Blood Brandy! Femme-Harry, Tori wakes up with a strange and deadly young woman, and they're both similar in that someone else wants to use them for some kind of gain. And WHAT? They some how got married? This is just great... and what the hell is the Avengers Initiative? Yuri! Harry Potter/Marvel cross over.


_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter, X-Men, or The Avenger's!_

_**A/N:**__This is a challenge fic, the Harry Potter Vegas vacation challenge by Blood Brandy. To see the challenge conditions see my profile!_

_**Carbon Blades**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**The Awakening**_

"S-shit..." she moaned to herself. "Hurry up and heal already, damn stupid headache!" she complain. It felt like someone was not only playing the drums inside of her head, but a whole rock band preforming at a concert.

She tried opening her eyes but couldn't quite peal them open as the slightest crack and her head pounded even in the dull light of her room. She is so never drinking anything alcoholic ever again... well that's what she says now, but isn't that what everyone says after waking up like this?

Though, she must say she felt relaxed and comfortable... well other than the headache. She just snuggled contently up against the soft warm body in bed with her silently cussing Sirius Black, her godfather into a... well, hell.

The bloody moron only went and committed fake suicide, (in other words faked his death) because otherwise. Well, she wouldn't be able to come on this stupid trip. His 'death' had legally read his will and other than getting all of his money (other than what he hid away for him), she was emancipated. Though, it always brings a chuckle to her lips thinking of Albus Dumbledore's expression when she told him to go screw his greasy haired toy boy (Severus Snape).

She told the old man where he can get off and that she is no longer going to live with those douche bag Dursley's. He had tried many times leading up the Christmas Break of her fifth year of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to convince her to see 'reason', and that her 'relatives' 'love' her. He really is stupid, or really naive... 'yea'... stupid! She had just smirked and reminded him that she is now legally allowed to preform magic outside of school. He didn't seem to like the implication of her words.

Then she booked herself out of school for the Christmas holiday. Though, he once more tried to make her stay. (Yea... like she wants to stay with that evil toad Umbitch ruining school with all of her bull-crap ministry decrees, she's such a loser).

Therefore, she ditched the bitch, (the old man too), and just used the Three Broomsticks Pubs floo fire to get to where Remus waited at Sirius' old house with their packed suitcases and her fake ID. It was really quite cleaver of the goblins when she asked them for a custom job. They of course got her a British passport, which is legit. However, it was the psychic ID that would allow her to make bets and drink. She had just mentioned about this piece of paper she saw on a TV show once, and they were interested, and then made her one, and even patterned it in her name for a fee of course. Those goblins, they really do love gold more than anything.

She supposes the goblins could have just made her passport suggestive, but... well, she didn't think of that at the time. And this way, her psychic ID can be anything, even a driving licence if she wanted. Though she's never driven a car before so maybe she should actually get a proper licence when she is old enough encase she ends up hurting herself or some innocent bystander joyriding.

Anyway, after meeting with her werewolf 'uncle' they headed off to the airport (rather than using magic) as the old man, Dumbledore knew she planned to head off on vacation for the first ever time enjoying her new freedom. The old man can be sneaky in finding this crap out. It's just a good job he can't use his mind reading bull-crap on her or he'll be way more forceful in 'protecting' her. In other words, taking away her freedom by any means necessary for the 'Greater Good' of course. Trying to have full control of her life. Yea. Like she wouldn't just beat him up and run away. There has to be something better than this crap. Heck, she doesn't even have any friends.

Sure, there are people who say they're friends, and that they care, like that Weasley loser. In fact, she hates all of the Weasley's. She would swear they suck Dumbledore's wrinkly little pecker.

However, all though she has never outright said it, she hates Ronald the most. He seems to think that she'll someday marry him or some such crap. Like she would marry someone like him. She is so out of his league, and Dumbledore encourages their friendship. It's quite pathetic the levels that old moron will stoop just to keep her in the 'light', or in his pocket, like she cares about his crap, or his war.

Sure Voldemort's evil and all that, and he murdered her parents. However, Dumbledore makes out that she's a weak defenceless little girl, and then encourages the Wizarding world to hero worship her, and believe that she would save them again, but keeps her from fighting... except for the filthy bastards tests.

Then she has her fake friend Hermione Granger. The girl is obviously unhinged. She had once propositioned her. Seriously... might have been Dumbledore's idea though as she can at least stand Hermione touching her he might have tried to get her to be the girlfriend instead of Ronald being a boyfriend. Hermione had actually squeezed her breasts through her top, but stopped as her jaw was broken by a neat right hook.

Hermione never mentioned it the next day, (after being fixed up by the school's nurse), and pretended like nothing happened, which was OK as it meant that she had given up and lost. Anyway, if The-Girl-Who-Lived was going to do anything naughty with another girl, whether it's just experimentation or something else she would not have chosen Hermione. She's seen the nutty nerds' vagina and it's like a jungle down there and someone could get lost... or choke. She has magical powers, so why hasn't she used the magical weed wacker. It's like an afro down there, and that can be so unhygienic, but then the magical world doesn't seem to understand cleanliness as much as the muggle world does, and that rubs off on most muggle raised.

She shook away those thoughts as best she could. Though, seriously, she's seen some unclean people in the magical world that stunk to the high heavens, but she seemed like the only person that actually went ahead and spoke up. After all, one of those stinky retards is a sneak thief that works for Dumbledore.

Though, what was worse, seriously worse was everyone seemed to think it was OK for the filthy jerk to smoke... not only in a house full of kids, but in the freckling kitchen where all of the food is prepared. She had taken his filthy pipe and lobbed it through the open window having a right go at him for daring to smoke inside, or anywhere near her.

She had actually expected others to agree that she is correct, but they didn't; only Sirius and Remus defended her actions. The argument only stopped when she claimed that since its Sirius' house, and she's his god-daughter then it's her house too, and there is NO smoking in her house, especially in the kitchen, and if she catches him again, or smells a whiff of smoke he'll not be allowed in again. She even went around the house using her wand to make NO SMOKING signs. She doesn't want to get lung cancer from second hand smoking after all, even if magic has a cure, which she's not sure they do. She doesn't want to be sick if she can help it.

However, two days later she caught the bastard trying to sneakily take pictures of her. Sure she was wearing clothes, but NO filthy ass like him shall be flogging any picture of her. So she shattered his camera, cursed him with a curse she found in a dark magic book at the house that she shouldn't have been looking in, but she had been saving a lot of expensive looking dark magic books from Mrs. Weasley's messed up little purge of anything dark as Sirius' family was a dark one. Well, the sneak thief got what he deserved with a severe case of super piles, and kicked out of the houses original wards by Sirius.

So, she had been reading some of the books she saved out of curiosity. Though, Dumbledore didn't seem to realise what kind of book she found that curse in, so she figured it might have been found in some other books too. Though, from what she heard it took over three weeks for the magical hospital to break her curse, in which time he was in agony and hopefully learnt his lesson about messing with her.

Sirius and Dumbledore had a right argument before school was due to start about banning members of his 'gang' The Order of the Phoenix from the house as it was operating as headquarters. However, Sirius stood firm and wouldn't let the thief back in the wards. Even though Dumbledore WAS at the time the houses secret keeper he had no control over the houses main wards. So he had no choice but to back down or potentially loose 'his' base of operations, and he couldn't threaten to turn Sirius in or he would lose what little control he might think he had over her when she found out.

That was when Sirius, Remus and The-Girl-Who-Lived had a secret meeting, scheming against the old man. See, he's obviously off his rocker, as when she arrived at Sirius' house the old man had arranged for her to share a bed room with Ronald. Ha... she had laughed in their faces and laughed some more and told them what she thought of that idea. 'She would feel safer bunking with Voldemort!'

Seriously. That old man is a nut job. She sometimes wants to just put him to sleep like the muggles would a dangerous dog. She knows he wanted the moron to watch her, and probably make moves that would end him in a grave after a painful death. After all, she is beyond his league... heck, Hermione's out of his league. Dumbledore is obviously messed up, and now Voldemort has returned is trying to shorten a leash on her that she had never even tried on.

Well, after such, odd events in which the first few days there were awkward for everyone but her, and she found her own room and cleaned it up, remembering to check it two or three times a day for unwanted charms or magic's of any kind, and finding it and removing it just as quick.

She started checking her food blatantly and wouldn't eat anything Mrs. Weasley tried to feed her again as it was all laced with love potion. Oh, now before now when she got mad it was at a dipshit that didn't obey her 'rules of personal space', (everyone has them, right?), but this was a crime against her very existence, and she almost blew her biggest secret as she started flinging curses and cusses at the pathetic woman telling her that she will not now, not ever be a filthy, pathetic, Dumbledore ass licking Weasley!

At the meeting with her godfather, and 'Uncle' Remus they had had enough of the Weasley's, Dumbledore, and all of Dumbledore's other minions. It was also discovered at the meeting that her wand was plastered with all kinds of charms they would be unable to break without destroying the wand, so she kept it for the time being, until she can get a new one from another country away from Dumbledork.

Sirius had made his will, and stashed away some gold, and planned for her to be emancipated in his will so Dumbledore has NO control at all. If he had tried to emancipate her while 'alive' he's sure that Dumbledore would find out and stop it, maybe even try to get her custody move to him, or just as bad those pathetic Weasley's. Though, she ignored them constantly and left the house to get food from the local takeaways.

Though, she always checked it over as she knows she has several shadows following her daily, so they know where she'll go. She had to keep travelling further and further as each time her food was spiked. However, ended up in a district that housed a large Tesco Hypermarket one side, and a huge ASDA Hypermarket the other side, obviously competing with each other, but she knew they couldn't spike everything in these stores. There was way too much, and too much chance of spiking an innocent muggle. Plus, she was also carrying cures to quite a few things on her person at all times as it never hurt to be cautious. Mad-Eye-Moody would be proud if he wasn't sucking Dumbledore off too.

However, she was also blatantly using a spare, untraced wand that she found lying around the house with a large collection of others, testing food items before buying them, but after a short while she really had to pick her cashier well as... well seriously, magical people just don't match in like she does.

She had had an amusing time with one of her potential poisoners as she turned her head and he didn't even try to hide his activities so she screamed in 'horror' (knowing what he was doing, who he is, and that he'll also be caught on camera), pointing at him with wide eyes as he put the vile away, having before looking smug now looked afraid. She cried out in absolute panic that he had poured something into the pasta salad she had been buying for her dinner.

The security guards were quick in searching him and finding the empty vile, plus some still full pink liquids before dragging him off while the manager was apologising over and over. Tesco compensated her with a one hundred pound gift card and gave her a replacement pasta salad for free. She of course checked it out and smiled as he gave her a weird look but shrugged and headed off.

She had walked passes the other 'employee' smirking as she had looked pale, and winked. She said later to Tonks and for her to enjoy eating Dumbledore's crap. She was shocked she knew who she is but at least showed some sign of guilt. However, The-Girl-Who-Lived had sat outside munching on her food when the police had come having cuffed the 'auror' and taken him away.

Tonks she knew would be stuck at the till for at least an hour or blows her cover. So The-Girl-Who-Likes-A-Good-Pranks went home by taxi for once and straight to the floo fire while nobody was around. She called the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and informed her about one of her aurors having being arrested in London. She had thanked her, and the next time The-Girl-Who-Lived saw the man he had been fired. Well, she does enjoy a good prank. Though, Sirius and Remus found the humour in it when she told them the full story, Dumbledore was furious, but couldn't do anything about it.

The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, one Amelia Bones had sent the old man a letter at some time according to what Remus had overheard with his enhanced hearing that if she discovers any kind of relationship beyond acquaintance between Ronald Weasley, and The-Girl-Who-Lived she shall forcefully capture the girl for immediate treatment at St. Mungo's magical hospital, and Ronald Weasley will be sent to prison, and his whole family will be arrested for attempted blood-line theft, at which time the attempted drugging had to stop. Though, she would not eat anything prepared by Molly Weasley or anyone in the house for that matter.

It was quite surprising really that Sirius managed to pull off his own fake death, and even more so that the Wizarding Cops believed it too. Though, they can be a little slow. Dumbledore had seemed very pleased at first until he took The-Girl-Who-Lived to try and gain custody of her, but she had just been annoying him with how smug she looked and uncaring for her loss, until he realised that he was man handling a legal adult (and head of line), and in front of witnesses to, which she managed to get a cool ten thousand galleons compensation from him. She didn't need it, but it was awesome funny to watch him hand it over that she had the goblins take pictures for the story in the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore's name was already being dragged through the dirt by the ministry because they won't believe that Cedric boys claim of Voldemort's return. Then to make matters worse The-Girl-Who-Lived turning on him and publicly saying so before evicting him from Sirius' house, which in turn broke the fidelius charm and evicted all of the other unwelcome guests so The-Girl-Who-Lived just threw all of their stuff out after them. They then erected a new fidelius ward with her as secret keeper.

Anyway, back on tangent. She could feel her migraine slowing as either her magic, or whatever is slowly getting her pain under control. She had come to Las Vegas Nevada USA with Remus under Sirius' command to have a good time and cause some trouble for him since he's 'dead', and can't go until he's created a whole new him that's not 'dead'.

She remembers booking into the casino hotel and then checking out her room. It was modest considering she could have bought the hotel if she wanted, and that would just be spare change to her because of hundreds of years of scrimping and saving, good investments and the likes from both the Black family and the Potter family, (although large portions of her money are in shares, she actually owns majority in a fair few companies). She has figured she'll spend on whatever she wants, after all what's the point of mountains of gold, dollars, or pounds, whatever, if she doesn't spend it on what she wants and especially needs. She'll never run out unless she wastes it all betting, and she had already bought plenty of nice new clothes, and some gorgeous dresses.

Then after she put her suitcases away. She didn't feel like unpacking, she found a nice black dress which showed a modest bit of cleavage, and then she headed down to the bar. Yes... then, she saw some woman with a weird looking drink by the bar, asked about it in curiosity, but can't remember what it was call, and after showing the bar guy her 'fake' ID enjoyed it and bought another before wandering off to a game table, but she couldn't quite remember much detail passed that.

She held in her groan as she finally let her eyes peal open, blinking several times to adjust to the light and let her eyes focus. The curtain wasn't fully closed. She realise that's why there's so much light in the room.

However, her eyes widened in shock and confusion as her emerald eyes scanned the room. This isn't her room... well she doesn't think so; she supposes she could have gotten an upgrade while drunk.

Yes... that must be it. She silently agree as she looked around the room to the giant sized flat panel TV hanging on the wall. To the expensive looking cabinets and chairs. The room was nicely decorated and even had a huge fridge, and fluffy looking carpets, and even a couple of bathrobes hanging on what must be the bathroom door.

Though, she wondered why the fridge was empty with wrappers all over the floor along with empty bottles, and the door hanging off its hinges. Or why the TV has three long slash marks across the screen, or the cabinets are in pieces. The robes looked to be the only thing not in ruins when she noticed her suitcases in the far corner had not been harmed, thankfully.

Looking to the huge four-poster bed she's in. She saw the covers were quite tattered, and one of the posts had been crushed with what was unmistakably a hand print. She couldn't for the life of her think what she had done last night but she must have been losing at the games or something to have been this pissed off. Though, she wishes she didn't leave her wand back in the UK knowing that jerk Dumbledore has it spammed with loads of crap, half of which stop it working to its fullest she had no choice. She had figured she'll get a new one in Vegas or New York or something. Though, now wishes she got it first so she could fix everything, or at least she could have brought her spare one, but it never did work right for her.

Sighing quietly she relaxed back into the comfy bed, and closing her eyes snuggled up into the soft warm flesh in her arms before her eyes snapped open in horror as her brain screamed 'NO' repeatedly in her head. She is so going to kill... well, she paused that thought in surprise, and her eyes open, as she found a girl in her bed, not much older looking than her.

The girls skin was a nice natural tan (a fair bit darker than hers, as thankfully she didn't get fair skin that burns in the sun or anything), and she has a cute face with small nose and pouty lip, and long raven black hair. She had once had vibrant flaming crimson/scarlet hair herself, but it gave her something too in common with that prick Ronald, so she changes her hair colour on a regular bases still not having found one she likes. She had chosen green at one point. It actually didn't look bad even though she did it to piss off Ronald with his hate of Slytherin's. She had bought a really expensive comb with a colour dial with every colour one can imagine, and then even more. It was just another thing she asked the goblins about. It didn't exist until they created it and got her the patents. Those goblins... why none of the other wizards and witches gets them to make them cool stuff... well she can only believe it's their arrogance!

The comb is quite unique and one of her favourite things. It's easy to use as she just selects the colour and slides it through her hair once if it's on the complete setting. However, on the normal setting she has to slide it through every bit she wants coloured, and can even put multi-coloured streaks in her hair if she wants. Though, she is thankful it has a reset function, which will return her hair to normal any time she wants. However, now she just went for a dark creamy blonde as she wants to be noticed, but not noticed and thought of as some Vegas freak or something stupid and crazy like that klutz auror with bubble-gum pink hair. She has seen pictures of her grandma Evans in a photo album Hagrid had managed to make up for her, so copied her hair colour. Her red hair used to be more like her mother, though maybe a little darker and brighter. If she didn't have to go back to the magical world UK at the end of the holiday she would possibly change her hair back to normal.

_OK,_ she took a deep breath. So she's not only in a new room, but in bed with a strange girl she's never met before. And... Yep, she's certainly completely naked, but then so is the other girl, and yes, she knows that sticky from when she feels the urge to touch herself at night, but... with a girl. She felt her heart beating faster in panic unsure of what to do. No one had ever taught her what happens if you get drunk and wake up in the morning in bed with someone you can't remember, let alone another girl.

"Well, at least she's cute," she whispered to her self-trying to calm down. "And... not some filthy old guy who took advantage of me that I have to murder. Though, looking at this mess I might have snapped his neck like a twig before anything could have happened. Then how is it that she's not dead...!"

The brunette's brown eyes flashed open in that moment, and the blonde haired girl cried out as she felt the sharp sting of three blade stabbing/slicing through her left arm and moved quick, throwing the covers back and throwing herself out of bed to the floor and grabbing at her wound as it slid off the blades and bled gritting her teeth in pain.

She looked up to see the beautiful body of her attacker as she stood on the bed in a crouch almost like an animal with two sharp metal blades coming out from between each of her hands between the knuckles of each clenched fist. Her brown eyes glaring in anger, confusion, and worry. It was a multitude of emotions. She was so confused, but that just gave doubt to her having broken anything, maybe this girl did most of the breaking.

"H-hi," she tried to calm the wild girl, and getting a good look of her now she's sober she can see why she lost her virginity to her. She is fine, tight and tone with lightly defined muscles like hers, without losing any of her womanly curves. Though, this girl's breasts are smaller than hers, perfect, perky, and looked oh so soft.

Her eyes travelling down to pause between the girls legs to see that the girl has more hair down stairs than her, and its black, not fine 'yellow' like hers is. Trialling her eyes further down the girls legs, they're soft, smooth and so very... damn. She wasn't sure she should be thinking naughty things like that about a girl that she doesn't know, apparently had sex with, her very first time, (though it looks like it was hers too as she took the morning after very badly), and then stabs her with her metal claws.

She tried to give a smile but was more of a nervous upturn of her lips as the girl wouldn't stop her eyes from drawing over her, taking her in. Though, hers kept lingering between her legs, and she even licked her lips a couple of times, and stared at her tits a bit more than necessary too. Does she remember? And is now super confused because she liked it or something.

She probably would have covered herself out of embarrassment if for one: she weren't holding her bleeding arm, which still stung a little but the Basilisk fang hurt a lot more. Two: she felt that any sudden movement might have the brunette attack her, and then their fight could draw unwanted attention. And last: she was kind of flattered, embarrassed, but flattered the girl seems to be enjoying the view so much.

"M-my names Tori Potter," she spoke as calmly and as non-threatening as she could, hoping that her new smile eased the girl some and was pleased when her muscles relaxed for a moment.

However, before she could ask the brunette's name she flew off the bed with a growl swinging at Tori. However, the blonde girl moved back and raised her uninjured right arm to defend herself. The brunette didn't look very surprised as deep black 'rock' materialised creating some kind of half-assed defence, but it was thick enough to stop the claws from slicing her arm off and coated the top of her right forearm.

Tori pushed her back and off of her where the wild girl crashed into the wall cracking it. Tori just returned the girls glare as the blood from her left arm started bubbling and her wounds started healing over until there wasn't even a scar.

The black rock on Tori's arm also healed before it burst open and out facing the brunette. Sparkling in the dim light was a diamond blade wrapped around the girls arm as she charged.

The brunette blocked the sword with her claws and Tori was shocked that although the claws didn't do much they had chipped the diamond, and she watched the flake fall and de-materialise.

Tori moved back and took a swipe with her sword, but the brunette stranger ducked and tried to attack her tummy. However, Tori's left hand moved and shot out and caught her wrist, where she swung her over her shoulder and threw her across the room, cracking the window.

Then the Brunette just bounced right up to her small and deceptively delicate looking feet, single blades surprisingly coming out from between her toes. She was about to continue her charge at Tori when several loud bangs alerted them to the door. She turned to it as Tori did, but someone just called out.

"Miss. Potter!" it was some guy. "Are you OK in there. I've gotten a few complains about the noise coming from this room!"

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you!" she was quick to answer. "It was the TV... sorry," she said quickly trying to make an excuse for the noise. "I turned it on and it was on full blast and couldn't find the controller to turn it down! I just turned it off instead!"

"OK!" he replied foolishly buying it. "I'll have a new controller sent up to your room with breakfast Miss.," he said sounding relived. "Would you like to order now?" he asked through the door.

"Sure, I'm starved," she replied in thought. "Just send up two of your largest breakfasts, some juice, and coffee. And take your time; we're in no immediate hurry!"

"Of course ma'am," he agreed through the door. "I also have a message from a Mr. Lupin saying that he's left the hotel for the day and that he's gone to meet up with an old dog and hope he knows some new tricks."

"That's fine," she answered with a small laugh. "Uncle Remus does like silly little puns, but not as much as the dog," she laughed. "Thanks! And sorry about the noise! But could you please tell me how I got this room?"

"Oh... yes ma'am," he agreed quickly. "It has been compt as such a valued customer with... substantial wealth we only thought it was fitting, ma'am. Anything you need we'll be happy to get you free of charge."

"In other words I was actually doing really good last night," she replied with a slight laugh as he didn't comment. "Well, I don't plan to leave yet. That will be all!"

"Of course ma'am," he agreed as they heard him walking away from the door.

As soon as he was out of hearing range the brunette turned back to Tori with narrowed eyes, but at least she seemed calmer now and was checking out the blondes' body again, frowning. It was then... then, that the brunettes eyes showed something that Tori often sees reflected in the mirror when she looks. Heartache, sadness, uncertainty, but most of all loneliness.

However, moments later she was glaring again and took a step forward as Tori looked at her imploringly. "Please stop! I don't want to fight you! I don't want to hurt you!" she said, her eyes watering slightly as she begged the girl to stop, and was almost surprised when the girl did stop, her eyes softening a little.

"W-what's your name?" Tori asked hoping that she might finally tell her.

"I was," she spoke in a very soft and underused voice, but it was music to finally hear the girls' words rather than battle-cries. She was starting to worry she's a mute or something and wouldn't be able to communicate. "I was designated X23!" she said surprising Tori, and she didn't like the way she said that. Nobody should say they were designated a name. "However... my birth mother had given me a name... six days ago before she died. It's... Laura... Laura Kinney!"

Tori gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry...!" she spoke gently and kindly. Laura's eye still freely roaming over her body without any shame or modesty darkened a little and looked lost before she spoke again in her quiet under used voice.

"Why do you apologise for something that you were not responsible?" she asked, cocking her head to one side cutely in thought, her smooth forehead crinkling up with the bridge of her nose.

Tori just quirked her lips up sadly. "I don't know. It's just... more along the lines of me feeling sorry for your loss than apologising over anything else."

"I see," she answered with a short nod, her eyes rising to look at Tori's face more in wonderment as the blondes' eyes are so expressive, so beautiful. She likes the blonde girls' eyes very much, so she noted to look at them more too. "So that same word with the exact same spelling can be used with... a different meaning."

The blonde nodded and smiled. Laura thought about that smile. It was nice. She wishes she knew how to smile like that. Would her smile be pretty too?

"Why did it feel so good last night?" Laura suddenly asked, startling Tori and causing her checks to light up brightly as the brunette's claws, feet and hands slid away, and she moved closer to the blonde, but not too close as she eyed the diamond sword. Tori knew it was showing faith in Laura as her blade deteriorated leaving her bare arm and giving Laura the confidence to move closer, stopping only a foot or so away, facing each other.

Laura just looked down at the blondes' body before back up into those stunning green eyes. "When you touched me here," she said pointing to her breasts before her vagina. "And here... when you licked, and...!" she trailed off unsure what words to use.

Tori was feeling the heat in her checks right now as she looked down, finally taking notice that both of Laura's small nipples are rock hard and her vagina had a small trial of fluid dribbling from her slit as she was obviously getting aroused thinking about it.

The brunette didn't say anymore, but grabbed Tori's right wrist and forced it to touch her pussy. She let out a shuddering moan, as Tori looked to her face, she... her eyes were actually begging her. She could feel the soft slippery folds of Laura's pussy as well as her soft black hairs, and felt herself getting turned on too as Laura moved closer, showing the wild girl an inch shorter than her, but their bodies meshed together perfectly, her soft body against the blondes.

Tori couldn't help but lick her lips as she looked into the other girls' eyes rubbing her slick vagina with her moving her hips to enjoy it more, she couldn't help but comply with the girls need, a need she was too feeling. However, before they could get further into it as their breathing had become laboured and erratic, and Tori could feel her need so much more. She could understand how her intoxicated self so easily took this scared girl, a girl with a longing to feel, who reminds her so much of her.

There came a loud knock at the door that seemed to break the 'spell' they were under and both moved a part, shivering with suppressed want, need... a need to be complete? Tori looked to her sticky cum covered fingers and resisted the strong urge to taste them as the door knocked again startling her. She looked up to see Laura looking even more confused and needy than before and it made her feel more for her, a want to help relieve that pain. That pain the brunette girl doesn't seem to understand.

"Yea...! Who is it?" Tori called towards the door quickly after another moment of thought.

"Room service Miss. Potter!" a female voice called back. "I have your breakfast!"

"Oh right," she muttered to herself looking down at her flush, sticky and sweaty naked body. She looked up at the two bathrobes hanging up on the bathroom door and rushed to them. "Just give us a minute!" she called out as she pulled off the bathrobes grimacing as she looked at the mess they caused before tying on her robe, and before Laura could think to attack her she got the other robe tied on her, lightening her image, but she still looked good.

"Laura, don't speak. I will," she quickly said as she pulled open the door and a maid/house keeper/waitress, whatever she's called wheeled the trolley in with their food smiling until she looked around with wide eyes.

"Umm... yea..." Tori stuttered nervously. "I'll pay for the damage done, no sweat!" she said shrugging sheepishly as she just got a weird look. "Uh, here," she said grabbing a white ten thousand dollar chip from the floor and pushing it into the shocked woman's hands. "Um... we're just... like animals... yea," she babbled trying and failing at holding in the blush.

"Leave now!" Laura's soft voice commanded, but the look in her eyes was all the waitress needed to see that she should flee. Plus, she just got a tip bigger than every other tip she had ever gotten from every other guest combined from just this one. So what if they trashed the room having a dangerously wild time together? She's now got enough money for her daughters collage fund in a few years when she finishes High School.

Tori chuckled nervously as she closed the door and turned back around wondering whether giving that much money to that woman was the normal thing. She internally shrugged, the woman looked secretly overjoyed so, whatever.

"So... you hungry because I'm starved!" she said setting up their breakfast and pulling up two seats opposite and taking hers before taking a good stiff of her delicious smelling food and tucked in. She gestured to the brunette to sit with her and eat, and after a moment she slid down and started easting with Tori. Though, she was obviously very hungry as she ate fast. Though, if they both shared the ALL of crap in the mini-bar she doesn't see why she should be that hungry.

"So... you... looking for the guy who... you know... killed your mother?" the blonde asked out of curiosity.

"Negative," she answered straight to the point without elaborating she continued eating hungrily. Maybe all of those sweets, nuts, and chocolates weren't what Laura really needed, or she just hadn't eaten a proper meal in a while.

"Oh... umm... why not?" she asked as she poured them both some orange juice. After all, Dumbledore expects her to 'seek' 'vengeance' on Voldemort, though she would really rather someone else beat him, she'll do what has to be done in the end if they're all to chicken to.

Laura looked up from her food, and Tori could see the answer even before she spoke it. "Because I have already killed him?"

"I see. So why are you in Vegas?" she had to ask out of curiosity trying not to look too sad or pitying.

"I ended up here while fleeing The Facility at first... just outside of the city in a small village," she began confusing Tori so she frowned as she realised she doesn't know what that is. "I was created from the mutant genes taken from... I'm afraid I don't know. However, using his DNA and that of my mother's I was created as a living weapon by an illegal and unsanctioned government agency called The Facility. I am the twenty third attempt and only success. I was born sixteen years and three months ago.

"However, I destroyed the last of The Facility," she continued looking down at her food as Tori felt like she should be hugging her, but couldn't just do that or they might end up fighting again over a misunderstanding. "I... was then fleeing away from Nevada... but SHIELD had tracked me down and attacked me trying to capture me ending me up here as I fled from them. When you invited me to... drink that stuff with you I saw you as a way of hiding. They wouldn't attack just like that. They have to think about the consequences, and get permission now I am inside a public building, and with a civilian.

"However, other than the touching I have to wonder what that place was with... I believe you called him Elvis."

Tori were blushing up a storm before frowning in confusion tying to recall 'Elvis' with no luck. "Elvis...?" she asked in curiosity.

"Yes," she answered as she finished off her breakfast. "There were some people there. Mutants that had odd little sticks that did stuff. The 'Elvis' wore an odd flared white suit with big hair with a quiff out at the front. He was also on the tubby side. He said 'ah huh', and 'baby' and 'thank you very much' often in an exaggerated fashion with an odd little shuffle of his feet and hands pointing at us. Then you gave me this gold band to hold and you held another before we copied what the 'Elvis' said until we put the rings on each other's fingers and did that... lips touch thing, which is... it feels nice."

Tori had paled and looked faint before looking down at her left hand feeling sick as she hadn't noticed it before now with runes running around the elegant band, and yes Laura has one on too. "OK... so I-I got married to another girl. In a magical chapel by a bad Elvis impersonator to an escaped girl born to be a weapon. This is...! You know what, sure. I'm fine with this. After all, I have an evil Dark Wizard trying to kill me, and a pathetic old man always trying to control me like I'm some kind of weapon he wants to just throw to the wolves, powerless, when he thinks the time is right, and he doesn't know I'm a mutant! So not quite powerless in one respect, and I'm not too bad at magic either."

"Then... we are both in rather... interesting situations," she replied with a thoughtful frown, not in the least surprised about the magic as even she had heard rumours about sorcerers. Though, Tori is glad she took in in her stride. "This marriage. It is supposed to be a binding... contract of sorts, revolved around affection and the emotion love? My mother taught me that much, but I did not love her... I do not think I did. I do not think I know how."

Laura was startled as Tori suddenly reached over the table/trolley and took her left hand, her claws reflex kicked in but they missed the blonde girls hand and Laura just watched, fascinated as the blonde haired mutant witch let her fingers feel the metal and stroke her fingers smiling in understanding.

"I understand how it feels... being ignorant of something as important as love is to a human, mutant, mage or otherwise," Tori spoke of her own knowledge as Laura watched her in amazement as she knows no one who would bare touch her claws let alone so casually. Though, she was letting her, enjoying when her fingers then touched hers as she listened attentively. "Even now after having interacted with so many people. I know... deep down inside that... I don't love them and they just pretended to love me.

"I was fifteen months old when my mother and father were murdered by one of the most evil and dark wizards to have live. However, when he tried to kill me something odd happened, and a curse designed for nothing but death was reflected onto him. However, he didn't truly die, and escaped as little more than a ghost."

Tori smiled weakly while Laura stayed quiet and listened more letting her hold her hand. "Well, then I was taken from my home by this old guy... Headmaster of a magic school, and supposed to be, Great White Wizard," she rolled her eyes snorting here. "He left me with my mother's sister and her husband... where because of their hate for magic they beat, starved, and treated me like a servant and yet I did everything they should do around the house they called me worthless... useless... and a waste of money when they spent little if any on me."

She trialled off their pulling back from Laura as her other claws came out in reaction to that black rock circling Tori's right forearm as she clenched her fist at the memory, and exploding out into three huge black spikes curved backwards at a slight angle.

"S-sorry," she was quick to say and was glad that, although Laura was tense and ready for a fight she stayed seated. "So, anyway," she began as the black rock fell away from her and disintegrated trying to just play off her anger, and Laura now knew to be more cautious of this mutants power. "Just before I turned eleven I got my letter inviting me to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though my 'family' tried to run from them I eventually went to school.

"I noticed something really messed up when some giant idiot of a man was sent to take me shopping. I asked him questions about this strange new world of magic, as one would, but about the only thing of use to me he could tell me because he isn't very bright is about my parents murder, and me being famous for destroying The Dark 'Lord' Voldemort.

"That was my second clue to the whole fucked up stuff about there being something seriously wrong. Though, I wouldn't notice it until the train ride to school. You see the magical people fear Voldemort's name, and I had to force it out of the giant guy.

"So on the train I met some dipshit that's only one attempt at getting me to be his girlfriend away from having a diamond spear shoved up his ass. Well anyway, he knew I was there and who I was, and his family just happened to be those to help me find the hidden platform. It's surprising how his mother shouted loud enough for all to hear about a Platform nine and three quarters and yet none of the non-mage noticed," she added the last bit sarcastically.

"Well, I hadn't much thought about muggle borns before. They're mage born from non-mage like most mutants are born from humans, but there are less of them. Well anyway, I met her, and she went on about me defeating 'You-Know-Who', which is what the cowards call him, but I said 'no I don't' before it clicked and I said, 'oh, you mean Voldemort'. She flinched... yet... I've looked in every book that he's mentioned in and not one says his name.

"Why would she be afraid of a name of someone she has never known, seen or heard about... a name she's never even heard before? She only knows 'You-Know-Who'. It doesn't make sense unless the muggle borns have been cursed or hexed to fear his name... but why...? Even now that makes little sense."

"Yes it does," Laura replied startling the blonde witch. "It's quite its simple. If the wizards and witches think that those who so easily and openly flaunt his name are great worriers or heroes. It would give this, Dumbledore some leverage of control over the weak minded humans that will so easily bow down before him without even realising what they're doing."

Tori's eyes widened impossibly as she thought it over and watched as Laura's claws finally retracted as she gets comfortable again. "That's why he wants so much control over me because he left me omitted from his curse. He needed me to speak the name since I had originally vanquished Voldemort, or the masses might find that odd and have less respect for me, and therefore him too if I can't speak his name."

"In deed," she agreed nodding. "I am to presume that this Voldemort has been brought back, most probably without the knowledge that Dumbledore was most likely assisting."

"Yeah," the blonde haired witch agreed. "He let me compete in some tournament that I didn't enter stating that it still constitutes a magical binding contract even though a contract cannot be factiously made, so without all parties' perfect consent it doesn't exist, which means that I would have had to have signed it. You wouldn't be able to use my writing from something else either, magic would call you out.

"Though, the bastard made me compete anyway, and all of my not-friends said I was a cheat and stuff, and ditched me. I had actually been happy with that, but they came running back at the end of the first 'task, which involved fighting a dragon, and I knocked the idiot boys teeth out, one punch," she said smirking at Laura before looking sad. "I feel happy to have been fucking up the old man's reputation during this new term, but...!

"One of Dumbledore's fucked up tests got an eleven year old girl into some serious trouble during my second year of school. And she was too stupid to say no, but then I don't know whether they wouldn't have forced her or not anyway! I went rushing to her rescue anyway, but it turned out differently from what I'm sure Dumbledore would have liked. For one, Ron the idiot, her brother even didn't go down with me, and that's the day... I found my way... and I evolved!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
